The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7
by cookiea2b3
Summary: -A drabble set of oneshots centered around Team 7
1. The Dysfunctional Adventures of Team 7

**Title: **The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7

**Author: **cookiea2b3

**Rating: **T (for foul language)

**Timeline: **Part 1 (History)

**Summary:** Kakashi hadn't always loved his students the way he does now. Frankly, he hated them, but they grew on him like vines on a tree. Growing tighter and tighter, eventually sapping all your energy away. He should probably be more positive, but seriously; these kids drove him up the wall and a leap year closer to jumping off the Hokage monument and attempting suicide. Kakashi-centric.

**A/N: **Sorry guys about the last chapter. I wrote that via computer, and I don't know, maybe I was just feeling a bit depressed that day. I got a weird type of writer's block that didn't allow me to write anything happy. My author's note on the chapter before this one might confuse you because it says that it is the second chapter of my _The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7 _drabble fic. It actually is the second chapter, but as I said before, that was written via computer, but I wrote this in my notebook and just hadn't gotten around to typing it. This is my original prompt for _The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7_. It was meant to be a whole separate story exploring the relations of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, but I decided to add in a couple oneshots and mix them in just to keep you guys interested. (Actually, it's for me because I have a really short attention span.) I really just might flip the chapters around because I'm a bit OCD. So don't freak out when the chapters are suddenly in a different order. I just probably bored you guys out your mind with this really long author's note, so without further ado, _The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7_.

**To the Audience:** I would like to thank Poppy Grave Dreams for reviewing and favorite-ting (Not a word, I know.) my story. So a great big shout-out to you, and thank-you. It means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, okay! So stop rubbing it in my face!

**Dedication: **To the person who created the whole Naruto franchise in the first place; one of my idols Kishimoto-sensei!

**Side Notes/Warnings: **Not much, except a little foul language, and I might be a little rusty on my Naruto history. I haven't been keeping up with my Naruto as I should have. It's just that every time I think of playing catch up, it's that the idea of watching a couple hundred episodes intimidate me, and I pretty much know what's going to happen anyways. I prefer the manga because it takes much less time, but I can't find it ANYWHERE… that and I'm broke.

**Date: **11/4/14

* * *

><p>The impressions that Hatake Kakashi had when he first met his team were varied. He had heard so much about them that it had barley left him enough room of his own to form an opinion. The only genin on his team that hadn't repeatedly been a frequently discussed topic among other ninja was Sakura. Frankly, he sort of wished that he knew more about her as it was already hard enough to connect with a female, especially one so much younger than him. He honestly felt like a single father trying to deal with their hormonal teenage daughter. He didn't even want to fathom why he knew exactly what that felt like. Maybe Anko's parenting stories were finally rubbing off on him.<p>

He had never met Naruto, but he had heard a whole lot about him from a whole widespread of sources; Anko, Genma, Asuma, Iruka, Ibiki, the Sandaime, and even Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop. If not from other people, he had read about the jinchuriki from various surveillance reports on the poor boy, and of course before he was even born, from his late sensei and betrothed. Most of the ninja he had questioned either had something nice to say, or were indifferent. He didn't even listen when a bad word was directed towards the blonde. If he had to turn a deaf ear and even a blind eye to some of the accusations and premonitions flung at his mentor's son, he would, because he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back from slitting more than a couple throats.

Even though Naruto doesn't hold himself like his father did, he looks a lot like him with the same sunny-yellow blonde hair and glittering blue oceans for eyes. Naruto in his opinion carried himself a lot like his mother. Impatient, optimistic, and especially quick on temper. They also had quite a similar appetites. The only personality trait that he didn't seem to inherit from her was his makings of a true leader; the ability to always keep going no matter what happened. Though Kakashi supposed it wasn't really fair of him to look down on Kushina that way because both spouses had always had the will of fire.

Naruto was also very brash and a slight bit conceited. He couldn't really be blamed for that though, given his rough childhood. He had to learn to grow up from such an early age. It was either do or die at that point. He had to say he disliked Naruto when he first met him. He wasn't like what he imagined the boy would be. In his mind, he imagined Naruto like a miniature Minato. He couldn't really complain anyways. I mean what was he expecting with all the stories on how troublesome the blonde could be? He was still a little let-down over the matter, but he grew to like Naruto after a while. He was brave and reminded Kakashi of Obito; no one would be left behind, even if they would turn around a second later and stab you in the back. He was a bit of a fool, but his method of getting things done was more honorable than most ninja in the world today.

Kakashi decided he rather liked Naruto for all he was worth.

He had met Sasuke once before …or maybe it was a couple of times. He couldn't remember for the life of him. He remembered going to the Uchiha compound shortly after Obito's death to attend his funeral. He wasn't invited and neither was Rin for that matter, but they went anyways accompanied by their sensei and a red-headed Uzumaki. They were turned down of course, but not until after the ceremony; even the Uchiha held high regards for their fallen family members. It wasn't really the fact that they weren't Uchiha that bothered them, it was the fact that Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha and held Obito's sharingan that bothered them. He was verbally assaulted from all directions. They said things, or better yet yelled objectivities against him, telling him that he didn't deserve that eye and that it belonged with Obito six-feet under. His deceased teammate's family were strangely silent during the whole ordeal. They stood off to the side just staring at the freshly dug up ground of their son's or brother's grave. At that moment Kakashi didn't care what he was being accused of. All he had in mind was supporting Obito's grieving family. He brusquely shoved past all the Uchiha crowding him and stood by them. They looked up as he approached and gazed upon him with dead eyes. Trembling, Obito's father opened dry cracked lips and spoke for the first time since he had stepped out of his house that day.

"You'll take good care of my boy's eye," it was a statement, but also a question at the same time. The man was asking if he'd take care of the only part of his son that they had left. Kakashi nodded meeting the man's eyes. What was there scared him, so he moved on to the mother and sister. He had never met Obito's family, so he wasn't very familiar with them. He gulped and any words about to be said withered in his throat. Rin and his sensei had probably met with them a million times before, and if not that many at least once. A lot more than he would ever have. So he turned and joined them in staring down at the wet earth. That had ended the whole argument as no one had the heart to mess with the now broken family. The rest of the clan bowed and gave their condolences as they left, but Kakashi was pretty sure they all fell on deaf ears as they were too engrossed in their own thoughts to pay that much attention to the world around them.

Soon, the only people left in the abandoned graveyard was him, Rin, his sensei, Kushina, Obito's family, and Obito's empty grave. It started to rain after that. Minato was called away by the Anbu, and none of them were mad at him for leaving because he had his duties as the future Hokage. Rin left with Obito's family to make sure that they were getting around okay. Kakashi didn't move from his spot, instead letting the rain drench him until he was soaked to the bone. He didn't even realize when he started to be shielded from the cold drops, which he would later scold himself for of lack of attentiveness. Even death was no reason to get himself and Kushina killed. Kushina, he had almost forgot the Uzumaki was still with him until she spoke.

"Kakashi," her voice addressed him as her hand gently aroused him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the wooden wirings of an old oriental umbrella, not really proactive for messy weather, but it protected him from the rain just fine. When did Kushina get an umbrella though? He remembered her not bringing one because they had planned to leave as soon as the ceremony was over. They had already knew that their appearance wouldn't be taken with grace. So who had brought it? The silverette looked to his left to see an unfamiliar lady standing there. His eye traced her hand to be the one holding the umbrella. Who was she? He was so occupied into figuring out who the other woman was that he nearly missed Kushina speaking.

"This is my old friend Uchiha Mikoto from my academy days."

So she was an Uchiha. His dark eye scanned her figure. She fit the picture of a stereotypical Uchiha perfectly; the same basic black and white color scheme as the rest.

The lady, Mikoto, nodded at him in her visage. So the old fashioned stoic Uchiha too, huh?

"Mikoto just invited us over to her place to take shelter from the rain." It took Kakashi a second or two to realize that Kushina was well aware that he wasn't really listening and was taking great care to repeat things around him.

"So what do you say?" It beat staying out in the cold, and besides, he knew Kushina wouldn't just leave him there alone. She was a kunoichi, she had more common sense than that. She knew that you weren't supposed to leave an unstable ninja by their lonesome. Solitude was a man's worst enemy at that point. So Kakashi nodded and agreed to follow Mikoto back to her home. On the short walk over he found out that the woman was married to the current clan head, Uchiha Fugaku just when he thought that she couldn't be all that bad. Aristocrats were some the most annoying people you would ever have to deal with. He could still remember one of his past missions escorting a duke's daughter back to her homeland all the way from Konoha. She was a whiny brat, every time he turned around there was something wrong and if not that he was subjected to her complaints on their travel fare. He was so glad when he was able to dump her royal ass on her gluttonous father. Then even he had the nerve to accuse him of harassing his daughter. He probably would have went to jail for sucker-punching the man into the wall if not for one of the noble's ninja guards who knew what it was like to do work for unappreciative clients.

He also found out that she had a son of three years old named Itachi who was ten years younger than him He didn't know why she had divulged that little tidbit to him. Maybe it was to try and involve him in the conversation. It couldn't be that though because as soon as she said that she went right back to gabbing on about who knows what with Kushina. He would never get women.

About two years later Mikoto gave birth to her second son, who was named Sasuke. Kakashi didn't know what it was with the head Uchiha's family choosing names that would surely get their children teased in school. First, it was weasel and now it was fishcake. He had been getting along quite well with Mikoto, she was not quite like the other Uchiha the young Hatake discovered. Itachi, though only five years old at the time was already showing the makings of a genius. He often visited the home of the Uchiha bringing gifts of scrolls and shuriken for the weasel. Kakashi often called Itachi just that, much to the latter's chagrin. Itachi adored his little brother, which came as a surprise to just about everyone who knew him. Itachi was rather unimpressionable even at his young age; a sign of his obvious premature maturity. The care he showed for Sasuke was one of the strongest emotions he had displayed for quite a while.

Soon after young Sasuke's addition to the Uchiha, there was the birth of Naruto… and then the attack of the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was thinking of making this chapter even longer, but I decided that you would get a bit tired of sitting here and reading this. I've read stories with super long chapters and I always end up adding it to my favorites to read later. I honestly don't have the needed patience for it. The second chapter should come up soon though, so stay posted.

**Date: **11/28/14

(The new thing I've started doing is putting the date started and the date I end the story. You can now see how long it takes me to put aside enough time to work on a story.) ;P


	2. Cloud Watching

**Title: **Cloud Watching

**Author: **cookiea2b3

**Rating: **T

**Timeline: **Part 2

**Summary: **Cloud watching. A trio of 12-year old genin used to do this after missions. In a state of inner turmoil you can find solace and stability in the smallest yet most familiar things.

**A/N: **Another Team 7 fic because these three are just so perfect together. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story idea. Masashi Kishimoto owns the whole Naruto franchise. Lucky goose. (God I sound like I'm 80 or something.) I wrote this off the top of my head in order to sound more fluid in my writing instead of sounding all staggered and choppy, so this may be either worse or better than what I usually write.

**Dedication: **To myself as a reward because I'm actually taking time out of my day to write something.

**Side Notes/ Warnings: **A bit morbid in a sense if you think about it in a deep underlying way.

**Date: **8/31/14

* * *

><p>Three heads lay side by side in a field of flowers. One pink that blended in so graciously into the blossom beds below, another blonde, but as yellow... no golden as the sun in the sky above, and the last... dark bearing no resemblance at all to the nature around them.<p>

"That one's a pineapple"

"No, that's a giraffe."

"I was pointing to the other one."

Their voices were so hushed that one had to strain to hear, but the conversation was flowing so merrily between the three, as if trapped in their own little world.

"That's the one I was talking about. It has a long neck, see?" a soft high-pitched girly sound.

"It could be an ostrich or a flamingo for all we know," a voice that strained to be any lower than it already was.

"Hey!" but the exclamation lacked its usual spirit, "Whose side are you on!" Still softer than what it usually was. A normal speaking tone at most.

"Nobody's'," came the smooth reply.

"Hmp. Teme," the other muttered. Their actions failed to get a rise out of either counterpart as they generally did on a good day. Why were they so quiet?

"Dobe." It was like a pet name now.

"Stop fighting." Fighting? This was more like two friends teasing each other. They were sick of fighting anyways.

"Yes ma'am." Two voices sounded simultaneously, about the same age, yet so different.

Silence. Near unbearable silence. It was sickening. They were sickening. What happened to the team that fought like madmen and never seemed to get along? They were close now, both mentally and physically, though they were nothing alike.

"HOW CAN WE PRETEND THAT NOTHING'S CHANGED?!" It was meant to come out softer. Like the angelic voice they had come to known.

"I don't know," and the same repeated answer.

Sobbing, crying, weeping... whichever one would choose call it, but the outcome was the same. Tears leaked from sea-foam green eyes that were blinking rapidly in a effort to get rid of the leaking drops, not because it was embarrassing to cry in front of the two men she had ever tried to impress, (because they were way past the stage to ever be embarrassed in front of each other) but because it was uncomfortable to cry as she laid on her back and the salty liquid overflowed her tear line before running down her temples.

Neither of the males moved to comfort her. It wasn't expected of them, because what good could they do if they were just as broken themselves.

It was quiet again. She had grown to dislike it. As if the hours already spent desolated in it weren't enough. It made her feel as if she was anticipating something (and not the good kind of surprise either).

She raised a hand and pointed, "That one's a star."

"A star?" one inquired. At this point it didn't matter which.

She nodded though both their eyes were directed at the sky and not her. "Yes, a star...," a moment's pause, "Make a wish."

They didn't need to ask what the other wished for, as it was evident with all the bloodshed they'd witnessed. If they all wished for the same thing without telling each other it was guaranteed to come true, right? If that was the truth, they wouldn't be in that field at this moment. Everyone was dead. Nothing more nothing less. The only thing they could do now was lay back and gaze at the clouds in the sky. (Like a couple of the same tourists who came to see the remnants of the once prospering village.) After all, they had long abandoned anything else they used to have together. Only the truly diseased wished the dead back to life anyways. They wondered what that made them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What possessed me to write such a sad story? I swear I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. It was supposed to be a happy story about Team 7 going cloud watching. Except it turned into this really morbid story about after the war and everyone dying except those three. Who knows what it would take for them to go through all that, saving the world, but losing what made them want to save it in the first place. So anyways this is chapter 2 of my The Dysfunctional Misadventures of Team 7 drabble set. So anyways hoped you enjoyed it & I'm actually proud of how this fic turned out. So toodles and see you next time! =)


End file.
